1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording method, an optical disc recording apparatus and an optical disc, and particularly to an optical disc recording method, an optical disc recording apparatus and an optical disc for pre-formatting of optical disc with serial data including at least address data by means of a groove.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical discs for data recording such as CD-R, DVD-R and DVD-RW store address information recorded thereon in advance by various methods, for locating recording positions. In a CD-R disc, for example, a groove is made wobble in accordance with a signal obtained by frequency modulation of the address information. However, when the groove is formed wobbling in accordance with the frequency modulated signal, playback operation is sensitive to the deterioration of C/N ratio and the recorded address information is difficult to read reliably.
In order to avert this problem, such an optical disc mastering apparatus has been developed that makes the groove wobble in accordance with a signal obtained by phase modulation of the address signal.
However, on a disc generated by such an optical disc mastering apparatus, pointed portions are produced in the grooves formed on the disc. As a result, in the case of a phase-transition type optical disc whereon data are recorded by changing local crystal structure of the recording layer, there has been such a problem that deterioration of the recording layer originates at the pointed portions in the recording layer and spread therefrom, thus degrading the disc performance gradually.